In the Afternoon Rain
by GranEvol21
Summary: He widened his eyes. His hand twitched and his body was losing all its strength. Yamamoto Takeshi was murdered on the field of the sport that he loved the most with his killer unknown. Tsuna and his sensei stands on that field.
Tsuna was standing in the middle of the baseball field again. He's always been doing that ever since his best friend was murdered right here on this very place under a drizzling sky. It was cloudy. It had been cloudy for the past week, reports on the news stating about a storm on the way.

He chuckled to himself. Even on rainy days, his best friend could make it seem like it hasn't rained at all. Everything is less gloomy, full of smiles and laughter. Now, there's nothing like that. He blames himself for being a no-good friend, for being weak. For not being there when his best friend needed him the most.

"If you don't go home, you'll catch a cold," someone said behind him.

Tsuna turned around and saw the new teacher in school, Rebo-sensei standing with a hand in his pocket and his folders tucked under his other arm. Tsuna liked this teacher. He notices him, looks at him, pays attention to him. Heck, he's even surprised that this teacher treats him fairly with the others. And, just for the sake of this teacher, he forced a smile up. "Sorry, sensei," he said and looked back to where the base the umpire should be standing in. "I'm just... missing a friend right now."

Rebo-sensei walked up behind him. Then, he stopped 2 feet away from him just to give the boy some space. "If I remember correctly," Rebo-sensei started and forced all his weight on his foot, "his name was Yamamoto Takeshi, right? The guy who's always catching up to you when there's no practice?"

Tsuna just bobbed his head once in confirmation.

"He's quite the smiley guy," Rebo-sensei commented.

Tsuna chuckled, his voice obviously cracking. Then, he faces Rebo-sensei with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "Yeah but he's pretty much a really depressed idiot who's scared of leaving me alone," he said. Then he shrugged and looked back to the empty space he was looking at earlier. "He admitted that as the reason why he didn't want to commit suicide."

Rebo-sensei stayed quiet.

The rain started pouring. Probably a sign of the storm finally coming. After what felt like a minute, Tsuna softly laughed to himself. "I'm really pathetic, you know? Why would he want to be friends with the biggest loser in school? The other guys are obviously cooler than me."

And here, Rebo-sensei had to agree. During his first semester in Namimori Middle School, Tsuna was known as Dame-Tsuna to almost all of his peers. He was academically lacking and his physical abilities were a big zero. And yet, the class idol and baseball star, Yamamoto still stuck with him and hanged out with him. Laughing with him and telling jokes like what normal friends would do. Now that Takeshi is gone, he noticed that Tsuna was getting more and more bruised and beaten by the moment. The bullies' reason: because Takeshi is dead.

The rain became harder and the field was finally muddy and drenched. Tsuna was really still, wherever he stood. Slowly, Rebo-sensei walked up to him. Then, he placed a hand on the child's shoulder. Not comforting but not so awkward as well. And then, with his deep voice, he said, "Let's get out of here."

Tsuna didn't move.

It was also raining when they found Takeshi's body lying limp on the ground, the grass and mud covered in pure red. He couldn't forget how twisted his body looked and how painful his eyes seemed. How alone Takeshi looked when he knew that he breathed out his last heartbeat.

Tsuna gulped painfully and accidentally pushed Rebo-sensei. But the teacher was obviously better in balance and grabbed hold of the brunette, bringing the smaller of the to closer to his chest.

He could smell the faint scent of perfume the teacher sprayed on. It was alluring. He licked his lips but the image of his best friend popped back into his mind. Rapid beating coming from Reborn's chest made him nervous. Tsuna couldn't bear to hear the heartbeats of the older and quickly pushed himself away. Yet, Rebo-sensei was so strong, he couldn't get out of the strong grip of the teacher. "Let go!" Tsuna yelled, struggling to break free.

But no, Rebo-sensei wasn't letting him go. And instead, the teacher leaned closer to Tsuna's ear.

Tsuna widened his eyes.

And then, sudden pain in his neck was all he felt. His hand twitched, his body was losing all its strength. It suddenly became hard to breathe. "S-sensei..." Tsuna croaked out. But then, he too fell limply to the mud. He saw his own blood mixing with the rain. Little by little, he was losing his breath, his life.

And when he looked up, Rebo-sensei stared at him with the most lifeless eyes he's ever seen. "Say hi to your friend for me," he said before Tsuna's sight faded and everything darkened before his eyes.

Rebo-sensei huffed before casually walking away.

* * *

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

* * *

 **A/N** : Whoa! What did I just type?! Oh and, to make things worse for you guys, this is a **one-shot**! :D I hope you guys enjoyed this! I gotta say, **being a writer is really tough**. Especially when you're **trying to stay comitted**. XDDD But hey! It turned out well in the end! _I hope..._

 **Reborn** : Useless-Gran! Prepare yourself for making me kill my student!

 **Gran** : Ah! Reborn! Don't kill me! It's pure fanfiction, I swear!


End file.
